


Alec's Punishment

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Ball Gag, Bondage, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Edge Play, Edging, Headspace, Light CBT, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Prompt Fill, Riding Crop, Spanking, Sub Alec Lightwood, Subspace, Vibrator, hole spanking, safe sane consensual, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Anon on tumblr wanted: I have a Malec prompt I'd love to see if you'd take it! Alec does something reckless or dangerous to his health on a hunt and Magnus edges for a long time/delays his orgasm several times as punishment to remind him what he'd be giving up if he was gone- ofc there's safewords in place and it was discussed bc consent is very sexy. if you included spanking (+ hole spanking and light CBT) and/or praise kink at any point I would freaking DIE content.+Anon on my feedback form who wanted Malec + Riding Crop
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Requests [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 2
Kudos: 394





	Alec's Punishment

Alec let out a muffled sob as his body jerked forward, his upper body swaying from where his arms were held above his head, cuffed to a rope running from the ceiling. His knees and the ropes attached to his cuffs were the two things that were keeping the Shadowhunter from collapsing onto the floor of the bedroom. 

“I know it hurts darling, being denied your pleasure like this.” Magnus’ voice smoothed over Alec even as the Warlock clicked a small remote that shut off the bullet vibes that were taped to Alec’s bare body. One for each nipple and one pressed directly against the crown of Alec’s aching, dripping cock. Alec had lost count of how many times his Dom had brought him right to that edge of climax, only to cruelly rip it away from him. 

Alec’s chin was tipped up a leather-riding crop so he could look at Magnus. Magnus was so put together; make-up was done to perfection and hair still spiked and colourful. Not a single necklace was of out place from where they lay against the deep V of Magnus’ shirt. Alec knew he was a complete mess in comparison. Alec’s body was naked and coated in sweat as he trembled from his awkward suspended position. Alec could feel how hot his face was and was very aware of the drool that was seeping past the ball gag that was snug between his lips. 

“I hate doing this to you darling, but you disobeyed one of my orders. You threw yourself into unnecessary danger today and made me scared for you. I thought we had gotten past this self-sacrifice trait of yours.” Magnus sighed, looking genuinely upset as he dragged the flat leather tip of the crop down Alec’s spine and between his submissive’s ass cheeks. 

Alec whined behind his gag before crying out when the crop was brought down on his hole. Alec shook in his position as his hole clenched at the sudden pain and the way the leather felt against the sensitive skin after the sudden spank. 

“Easy darling,” Magnus shushed as he rubbed the crop over Alec’s reddening hole a few times before tapping the crop against it. Magnus watched as Alec’s hole clenched and twitched under the taps before he dragged the crop away and swatted it against Alec’s right cheek. Alec jerked forward again with another cry and Magnus spun his magic around his lover to keep him in place.

Alec whimpered at the familiar sensation of Magnus’ magic and how he couldn’t move. Alec’s eyes rolled up into his head as the bullet vibes attached to his body began to buzz again as Magnus spanked his ass in quick succession. 

Alec felt his ass start to burn and he knew this pain was his punishment alongside being edged. He knew he shouldn’t have joined that mission, the team had it covered but he went anyway and he deserved this punishment for disobeying and scaring Magnus as he did. 

Alec cried out and his cock jerked as a sudden pain came from his balls, Alec’s cheeks burned when he realized that Magnus had spanked his balls. Alec sobbed when the vibrations from the toys increased as Magnus alternated between spanking his balls and his hole. Alec’s head hung own as he panted around the ball gag as his body shook and trembled against Magnus’ magical hold and the cuffs around his wrists. His mind was hazy and he couldn’t think straight, all he could feel was the strange mix of pain and pleasure that came from his spankings and edging. 

Alec fell silent as he absently watched his drool hang down from his chin as he stared almost unseeingly at the floor below him as his ass burned and balls ached. His whole body felt sore and well used yet his cock was painfully hard between his thighs and his nipples were starting to hurt. 

Alec slowly took notice of the fact his spankings had stopped and he blinked slowly when the vibes attached his cock and nipples were gently removed. 

“There you are,” Magnus smiled kindly at Alec, but Alec felt as if Magnus was talking underwater. All he knew was that his punishment had ended and Magnus was there, he was there to take care of him like he always has been. 

“You got lost there for a moment or two Alexander,” Magnus was talking still, he was always talking even as his magic turned from harsh and stilling to gentle and caressing. Magnus’ hands felt like heaven on his oversensitive skin. Alec couldn’t help but lean into them and that action was rewarded with a soft stroke of his cheek and a just as soft smile. 

Alec all but collapsed into his Dom’s arms when the cuffs were removed from his wrists and the red ball that Alec was to use if he needed to safeword fell from his fingers. Alec ached from his punishment as he was carried over to the bed and laid on his side.

“You took your punishment so well darling, now let me spoil you a bit.” Magnus kissed over the back of Alec’s neck, careful of the velvet collar that was strapped there, signifying that Alec was Magnus’. 

“Yes Sir, thank you,” Alec’s words were rough and slurred but he easily sank into the soft touches his Dom was bestowing him as he cleaned up his body and applied cooling cream on his lower half. 

Alec barely moved during all of this, he just allowed himself to sink into the feeling of Magnus’ taking care of him. A feeling he wanted to chase for the rest of his life, the punishment he could go without as his ass, hole, nipples and balls were still throbbing almost in time with his heartbeat as a reminder of his punishment. 

“Such a good boy,” Magnus crooned at Alec and Alec just let his lips turn into a lazy smile as he turned his head just enough to accept his Dom’s kiss. He knew he was forgiven now and he would do his best not to force Magnus to punish him again. 

Alec was going to be a good boy for Magnus.


End file.
